


Theatre Class, The New Guy, cliques, his own brother and the many other things that make Roman Royale lose his mind.

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman has worked himself into a pickle. He's found a new group of friends, but something seems fishy here. How can someone be so happy? Or so quiet? Or so reserved? Working his way deeper into the clique get him some answers.But not without consequence.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 34





	1. Good Morning, today is a wonderful day!

“Stop it!” Roman yelped, kicking at his brother, who was reaching toward his hair with a spit-covered hand and was shrieking in reply. “Give me your water bottle!” “No!”

“Boys!” 

The Royale twins, who had previously been a blur of green and red limbs froze, snapping their heads up to sheepishly smile at their father. Deep worry lines, deep smile lines creased in a worried expression already convinced them to untangle and sit properly. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to remember you boys are sixteen when you still argue the same as when you were three,” he said with a small, weak laugh. “Sorry, Papa.” They nearly said it in sync, and Emile Royale laughed softly, a warm sound that hugged the air and released the tension in it. “It’s alright, kiddos. First days are always exciting, huh?” 

“The word you’re looking for is stressful, Papa.” Roman said, then adding. “We only have one class together and that’s homeroom because we have the same last name.” The pout was clear and Remus nudged him. “If you’re gonna miss me that much, let’s trade water bottles so we can have them to keep us safe.” “No,” Roman said, shoving him off his shoulder with a huff. “I just got mine. What’s wrong with yours anyways?”

“..a lack of water.” “Remus!”

Remus tapped his index fingers together as his brother continued with his scolding.

“I said to fill it last night, dummy. I even offered to fill yours with mine!”

“I know, I know. I just.. I forgot.”

“Whatever-- just give yours over.” 

Remus passed it over, and Roman emptied more than half of his water in the other’s bottle with a soft huff. “You’d be dead without me.” He murmured, meeting his brother’s grateful eyes. “I know. I love you, Ro.” Roman felt the morning’s stress leave his body as he offered a soft smile. “I know you do.” “Dick.”

Emile pretended not to hear the curse as they pulled up to the school’s entrance. “You think you boys will survive today?” he asked, watching the two shrugging their backpacks on in the rearview mirror. “Uh huh,” Remus said, offering a grin. Roman leaned over the seat to quickly hug the other’s neck with a nod. “Yep! Love you, Papa. We’ll make you proud.” “You always do.”

Once actually out of the car, Remus would jump a little in place, hopping from foot to foot as he excitedly pointed at something in the distance. To Roman’s great displeasure, it was a lanky boy in a black hoodie, but even with the twenty or so feet between them, he could tell it was My Chemical Romance merchandise. The hoodie was big and oversized on the boy, almost like a dress and the sleeves were far too long, bunched up on his arms. He had to wonder if it was so he could display the bracelets lining his thin wrists. Roman hardly got to know the other past skinny jeans, big hoodie and bracelets before he heard a loud shout next to him.

“MCR is back, bitch!”

Jesus christ. 

Roman snapped his head to glare at Remus, who was grinning and enthusiastically waving at the person who had turned around. “Remus, you can’t just fucking scream at people in the school parking lot.” Roman wished he hadn’t said that, because it resulted in Remus’ immediately grabbing his hand and pulling him along with a laugh. “You’re totally right, Ro! Let’s go meet ‘em.”

As they approached, the two that the Hoodie Guy was walking with glanced at them, curious and a little amused. Remus had no issue breaking the ice, but Roman wanted to run after his Papa’s car and stay home already. 

“Hi! I’m Remus, I like your hoodie.” he said, to which Hoodie Guy offered a sweet, shy smile. “Thank you, uh, I’m Virgil. These are my best friends, Logan and Patton.”

Roman took notice of the other’s and realized that best friends wasn’t an understatement. Despite the glaring lack of similarity in their styles, they all were decked out in matching bracelets and they had matching pins on their bags. It was cute, because even the serious seeming one- who he recognized from last year Bio- had a neat arrangement of the pins. 

“Aw-- are you two twins?” Patton asked, eyes shining excitedly behind the cutesy circle glasses. The look suited his soft and sweet sounding voice. 

The pale cream cardigan swallowed the other’s petite frame. In fact, he hardly looked like a freshman. But there was no way Logan was a freshman-- so he probably wasn’t going to be besties with a freshman? Logan was in the eleventh grade- Roman remembers Biology with that pair of grey eyes glaring at him annoyedly for confusing prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells and getting a little distracted. Maybe he just thought he was hot because he was smarter than him and still never treated him like he was too stupid? Is that even possible? Being attracted to someone for being soft on your lack of knowledge and gently leading the way? Only getting annoyed when you say something extra stupid? Even then- wasn’t the only reason he was distracted and said something astronomically incorrect because of the other?

“Yeah!” Remus said, excitedness matching up with Patton’s. “That’s Roman- he’s usually not this quiet!” he said, and Roman startled a litte. Usually people weren’t staring at each other when they met. God, he feels dumb right now. “Uh..haha.. Yeah.. hi.” he said quietly, offering a weak smile. 

Logan snorted, Virgil giggled, and Patton just smiled. 

“You guys are too funny. How’d you like to sit with us at lunch?”


	2. Taking out the trash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's unsure about these two newbies joining them for lunch, but Logan's there to ease his nerves while Patton gets what he wanted all along.

The loud cafeteria was going to do no favors for the nerves Virgil was feeling. Patton had invited two extroverted twins to sit with them and he considered begging Logan to skip it with him. Unfortunately, Patton and Logan both seemed to like the idea of lunch with two near-strangers, and he was already walking down the hall and he wouldn’t find Logan in time to put that plan into action. The twins seemed harmless enough; bright and spritely Remus and Roman, who, he knew nothing about. They were both pretty cute, but that might be their smiles. Unapologetic and wide and timid and shy. It's hard not to like pretty boys who have nice smiles. The halls were empty now, students rushing outside doors to skip the lunch period or flooding to the cafeteria. He saw a familiar, broad-shouldered figure and dropped his hand against the messenger bag he toted around as to keep it from getting caught on anyone’s hands. 

“Logan!” he called, then realizing how loud his voice was with a cringe and awkward smile to the attention that call attracted. Thankfully, the nerd turned around, eyebrow quirked as he looked for the source of the call. Once he caught sight of Virgil, his face softened and he waited, students seemingly parting around him Virgil caught up to him with a half-walk half-jog.

“Hey,” Virgil would idle next to the other, his breathing a little uneven from the rush over there. Logan only smiled, tilting his head. “I would have met you in the middle had I known it was such a struggle.” Virgil could feel the warm embarrassment settling in his cheeks. “It’s not- the hall just makes me-”

“Anxious.” Logan finished, watching as Virgil timidly nodded. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re no burden.” Logan was about to continue, likely on some comforting speech about how he was worth any extra effort he needed to exert, but Patton would pipe up from where he was joining them beside the two friends.

“Hey, guys! How was Science? Is Mrs. Baker as mean as everyone says?” 

Virgil was grateful for such an easy out. Logan had a way of talking to him that made him flustered and go quiet. He took a moment to realize it, but Logan was talking again. 

“-decent. No homework, no real lesson plan, mostly just allowed us to set expectations for the year and provided some class rules. Perhaps she is trying to be nicer this year.”

"Aww... that's good. So, Uhm, where do you guys think the twins went?" Patton asked, and Logan merely rose a hand and gestured at the vending machine. Virgil wasn’t sure what he was seeing here. 

Remus Royale was currently shaking the machine, while his brother stood by, looking around. After a moment, he stopped and a few packets of snacks fell, and Remus grabbed them up quickly, only to notice the trio watching them. Roman looked panicked, but Remus held out the snacks with a grin. “Want some?”

Patton giggled, and Virgil sort of just watched as Logan stared ahead, mouth agape and confusion clear. 

“How did you do that? How did you know it would work?” Logan questioned as Remus dropped a bag of chips into the other’s hand, then offered one to Virgil. As Virgil accepted some Cheezits, Logan turned his chips over in his hands, staring at it curiously. 

Roman would timidly speak up. “Uhm, when we were in the sixth grade, Remus kicked it and some stuff came loose. So ever since then, we’ve kinda just. Done that.” 

Virgil gave a small nod. That's.. one way to do things. 

“You’ve never been caught?” Logan asked, looking at the twins who both nodded nearly in sync. 

“That’s so cool!” Patton gushed. “But, uh,” the small boy glanced around, only to look back at the group with his soft, worrisome eyes. "We need to get out of the hall before somebody sees us and we get into trouble."

Remus stuffed the rest into his open backpack, then shrugged it on without bothering to zip the bag. As they walked, Virgil watched Roman step forward, zipping it for the other without a word. Remus glanced back, noticing his brother and returned to looking forward. 

The group would weave through the cafeteria, and Virgil noticed that their normal table wouldn’t have enough chairs, and sat in his own space as he watched the twins grab their own chairs. A small silence followed for a moment, and he couldn’t help but look away from them and at his phone. No notifications. His focus was broken by Logan gently setting a Chia Energy drink in front of him, the glass softly thunking onto the table. 

“I can’t pay you back-”

“I know.”

“Lo..”

“Let me take care of you.”

“..alright.”

Virgil was hesitant, but the smile Logan gave him while patting his hand helped him untense. He didn’t like owing somebody money, but Logan never wanted money back. Logan liked to give and give and give some more like Virgil was his pet poor kid. If Logan wasn’t so kind and genuine, it’d probably feel patronizing and be annoying. 

Patton calmly unwrapped a cheese stick, seemingly oblivious of the silence among them or not minding it at all. Virgil wasn’t sure which would be more accurate. 

“So,” Logan said, voice a bit hesitant as if he might interrupt the silence. “Are you still interested in the fine arts, Roman?” 

Roman glanced up from his lunchbox, nodding and smiling lightly. “Yeah, I am. Are you still a massive nerd?”

Logan looked surprised, taking a moment to catch up to the fact it was a joke and laughing with a nod.

“Unfortunately. I gave up Music Theory for Marine Biology and, frankly, I don’t regret it too much. Hearing about ecosystems and the like is somehow more fascinating than listening to the ideas of old white men being celebrated when they were often stolen.”

He mused, looking at the other who would snicker.  
“Hey, Remus?”

Patton spoke up, looking at the other who was currently stacking his trash. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind taking our trash to the trash can for us?”

“Oh-- uh- okay!” he spread his arms, looking eager. 

Patton dropped his sandwich bag, gently pushing it towards the other, watching as Logan and Virgil hesitantly copied him. Just as Roman was about to stand, ready to walk with his brother, a hand landed on his arm. 

“Hey, Uhm, Roman. Do you think you could show me some of that cool art that Logan told me about? I heard you were pretty talented.” 

Patton smiled sweetly, and Roman glanced up, already noticing Remus having gotten distracted talking to someone. Based on their appearance, he figured it was him asking about their shoes or something of the like. 

Remus will be fine. He doesn’t have to watch him like he’s a child.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, fishing for his phone. 

It was then that the bell rang and Logan and Virgil began grabbing their bags, and Patton pouted. 

“Aw... Well, uhm, you can walk with us, right?”

Roman glanced around, not able to see his brother anywhere. 

“Uh-”

“Please?”

Roman glanced back at Patton, soft and sweet and waiting on an answer. 

“Sure, let me grab my bag.”

Roman shrugged the backpack on, giving one final glance back before walking, having to speed up to even catch up to the trio. 

Virgil looked back, seeing the other, eager to show Patton his art, and he realized it then. Patton had brought the twins in and purposely separated the less likable one out. He’d gotten rid of Remus in a matter of minutes.

That was Patton’s plan all along.


End file.
